Pain Can Lad to Feelings
by chugirl2526
Summary: Vince is attacked by the new lion, Howard has to look after and feelings are unmasked. Short fluffy slash


Pain Can Leads to Feelings.

Summery- When Vince is attacked by the new lion at the zoo, Howard has to look after him, unmasking feelings for each other. Fluffy short slash.

Disclaimer- Mighty Boosh do not belong to me, you should all know that by now. I am just a simple Vince sadist who's trying to get by.

Author's notes- Lions are not usually dangerous unless you piss one off. Do not do that if you meet one, unless you want to keep your limbs and organs.

--

It was a beautiful sunny day at the Zooniverse, the sun was shinging down and a new arrivel was coming to the zoo. Fossil demaned all the workers to come to the front gate, where he was waiting for Bainbridge to appear.

"What is this new animal?" Vince asked excitely to his mate, Howard. The jazz mavarick looked at his friend and his breath caught as he saw Vince's blue eyes shine like sapphires in the sunlight, his brown-blond hair shining also. He chuckled at his friend's child-like excitement.

"Apparently, it's a new lion for the zoo's new breeding programme. Zita really needs company and we do need new animals" Howard explained, then saw Bainbridge wheel in a big crate with bars on the front. The new lion was lying down on a bed of straw, looking around his new surroundings.

"This is Brutus, our new stud lion. We need him and Zita to have time alone together for our breeding programme to take effect, only go near them to put food down. That is all" Bainbridge explained in his bossy voice, wheeling the new animal to the lion enclosure.

"That lion looks so cool, maybe it like Gary Numan too" Vince told his mate as they made their way back to the hut they shared. Inside Howard collapsed onto the nearest chair and Vince went to make tea. The electro poof then bought them in and placed one in front of Howard, notising how relaxed his friend looked now.

"Maybe we could go and say hi to him" He suggested, making those small brown eyes open and looked at him concerned "No Vince, we can't do that. Bainbridge said no and besides it's dangerous to interupt them during breeding time. We'll see them tomorrow when it's time to feed them, I can't have you hurt by that new addition" He smiled when he saw the electro poof pout, his bottom lip sticking out enticingly. A lot of thoughts went through his mind as he thought of what to do with that lovely mouth.

--

Night-time dropped in the world, well London. The dark sky was filled with stars and a half-moon, partially lighting the ground below. Inside the hut, Vince was getting ready to go out to see the new lion. He wrote Howard a note and left it next to the jazz mavarick, then went out gently closing the door behind him.

He made his way over to the lion enclosure and let himself in, using a key he took for Howard's ring of zoo keys. Inside the sleeping area, he saw Brutus lying next to Zita, both asleep. Vince just sat there and watched them, smiling at how adjusted the new lion was already, but the lion just stuck his head up and stared at the small man with his golden yellow eyes.

"Hi, I'm Vince. I'm a worker here and a friend of Zita's there" Vince indicated to the sleeping lioness.

The lion just growled at him 'What do you mean 'friend'? You are not one of us and shouldn't be a friend'

"Well I am, have been since she got here. Watch I'll show you" Vince carefully went over to the couple and gently shook Zita "Wake up, tell your boyfriend we're friends" The lioness opened her eyes and purred when she saw vince.

'Hello. Nice to see you though it is late' She sat up and gave Vince a friendly lick, getting a giggle. Brutus then reached anger and roared loudly, scaring the electro poof.

'How dare you come here at this time and try and take her away from me. Go away' He then pounced on top of Vince and dug his claws into the soft flesh of his arms, making him scream in pain.

'Get of him, he was only being friendly' Zita growled at her mate, this only made the lion more angry and he clamped his teeth down onto Vince's shoulder, making the blood pour from the wound.

--

Howard woke with a start, he couldn't explain it but he knew his friend was in danger. He glanced down at the quickly scrawled note.

_Howard, gone to see new lion. Won't be long, sorry I'm disobeying you and I took your key to the enclosure. I should be fine, Vince._

He rushed quickly out of the hut and raced straight to the lion enclosure. The gate was open and he made his way in, almost gagging at the sight in front of him. Vince was lying in a ball crying, his shirt soaked with blood with wounds on his shoulder and arms. The lion guilty of the crime was being kept back by Zita, who kept snapping at him.

Howard went over and gathered his friend in his arms, making Vince shudder in pain "I'm sorry Howard. I should have listened to you" Then he passed out. The jazz mavarick paniced, he knew they were too far from the hut but close enough to Naboo's kiosk. Picking his mate in his arms, Howard ran from the enclosure and placed Vince down gently on a bench, then locked the gate back up.

--

He got Vince again and rushed to the camel shaped kiosk, knocking on the door as best as he could. The door opened to reveal Naboo rubbing his eyes from sleep "What happened? What's going on?" He asked, goggily. He soon woke up when he saw the state Vince was in, letting the pair in.

"He was attacked by that new lion. Please, you've got to help him" Howard pleaded. Naboo told him to put the electro poof on the sofa and went to find medical supplies. Howard took it upon himself to take Vince's shirt off, which was hard enough to peel off without the blood soaking it. Once off, he saw the damage the bite made, bits of flesh hanging off, he could nearly see the whiteness of bone underneath the blood and ripped muscle.

"Move, I have to stitch him up now" Naboo ordered, nearly pushing Howard out the way, and started sewing up the wound causing moans of discomfort and pain "Howard? Where are you?"

Howard went back over to Vince and his heart broke when he saw tears coming from the pain-filled blue eyes "It hurts. Make it stop hurting" He whispered, making his friend grab and hold his hand "I know it hurts Vince, but if Naboo dosen't stitch it up, it'll get worse. Do you want that to happen?" Vince stifled a sob and shook his head, closing his eyes to help ease the pain.

A few mintues later Naboo said he'd finished and wrapped the shoulder in a nice clean bandage, then started making work on the gashes on Vince's arms, which weren't as bad as the shoulder wound. Howard kept a hold of his friend's hand the whole time, trying hard to keep his own tears in check.

--

"There, now you'll have to rest for a few days" The shaman informed them, then baded them goodnight as he went back to bed. Howard thanked him before he went and looked back to Vince, who had fallen asleep, the pain finally exhauting him. The jazz mavarick found a blanket and placed it down on his friend, then looked around for somewhere for him to sleep.

"Wait..." A quiet voice called to him. He turned to see Vince looking at him, a small smile on his tired face "Stay with me..." Howard couldn't say no and climbed onto the sofa next to Vince, gathering the smaller man in his arms and settling the blanket on them. He was shocked when he felt a pair of soft lips kissing his cheek "Thank you so much for saving me. I thought I was going to die, he just got so jealous and angry over me and Zita's friendship. I thought I would near see you again"

Howard felt a lump in his stomach as he listened to Vince pour his heart out "Hey now little man, it'll be fine now. Just let this be a lesson to you- always listen to me" This earned him a giggle from the smaller man, making him smile "It taught me another lesson too" Vince said.

"And what's that?" Howard asked, but was silenced by the same soft lips, only on his.

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I'd died and never told you how I feel about you. I love you Howard, always have, I just couldn't tell you because I was afraid. Tonight made me realise life's too short to not have love in your life" Vince addmited, drawing Howard in again for another kiss, this one long and slow.

"Oh Vince, I love you too. I was also afraid to tell you. You're right though, life is too short to not have love in it" Howard smiled, playing with Vince's soft curls, making the smaller man sigh in happiness and content "Wait until you're better though, and the fun we'll be having then" Howard admitted, making his now lover moan and cursing his bad luck with pain.

--

There we go, a nice little slash story that I thought up a couple of days ago, enjoy :) from chugirl2526.


End file.
